A semiconductor chip includes circuit blocks that provide different functions and communicate to achieve a purpose. For example, a single-bank static random access memory (SRAM) chip includes circuit blocks such as an array of array cells, a word line decoding circuit and an input/output (IO) circuit. The array of array cells functions to store data at addressable locations. The word line decoding circuit functions to select a row in the array of array cells for access in accordance with a row address. The IO circuit functions to access a column in the selected row of array cells in accordance with a column address. An interconnect structure of the semiconductor chip includes metal line portions for the corresponding array of array cells, word line decoding circuit and IO circuit, etc. Each metal line extends from one portion to another portion. For example, a bit line and a complementary bit line running along a column of the array of array cells are extended to the IO circuit such that the IO circuit can access the selected array cell. The circuit blocks together with the coupled respective portions of the interconnect structure serves to store and restore data.